


Restart [Un nome per ricominciare]

by Jolly Camaleonte (ginnyx)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence - The Great Game, M/M, Post The Great Game, Pre-Slash, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyx/pseuds/Jolly%20Camaleonte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troppo. Troppo da sopportare.<br/>Troppo anche in quella stanza, dove la sorella del tuo coinquilino parlava a vanvera, piangendo a testa alta e a schiena dritta.<br/>Piangeva senza asciugarsi le guance, né il naso gocciolante.<br/>Questa one-shot partecipa allo Sherlockfest con il prompt:<br/><i>Sherlock/John, gli effetti della bomba.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Restart [Un nome per ricominciare]

**Author's Note:**

> -Il tu a cui si riferisce il narratore è Sherlock
> 
> -Quella che parla all’inizio è Harry
> 
> \- Questa storia partecipa allo Sherlockfest (“Andate e procreate!”)

  
 

_«Non c’è da preoccuparsi, davvero.»_

È stata una strana ricetta…

_«Si rimetterà in fretta, ne sono sicura.»_

10% di fortuna.

_«Dopotutto è sopravvissuto all’Afghanistan, no?»_

Perché per sfuggire a una bomba–una trappola, una stupidissima trappola-made in Moriarty ce ne vuole.

_«E—e di esplosioni ne ha vissute parecchie, quindi…»_

20% di destrezza.

_«Come… come hai visto, i suoi riflessi da soldato non si sono mai addormentati.»_

Senza il suo sangue freddo, non ci sarebbe stato molto da riflettere, se non davanti a una tomba.

_«Lui è e rimane un soldato, non… non si arrenderà.»_

15% di forza di volontà concentrata.

_«Lui si sveglierà, lui si **vuole** svegliare. Se non fosse stato una zucca dura, non sarebbe mai arrivato così lontano.»_

Senza sarebbe già stato a fare compagnia a quella patologa innamorata di te, al piano di sotto.

_«E… e poi non sentirti in colpa, capito? Lui non l’avrebbe mai, **mai**  fatto se tu… per lui… non fossi così…»_

5% di piacere.

_«Me l’ha detto. Cioè, se l’è lasciato scappare una volta, di sfuggita, “Riuscirò a fregarlo, riuscirò a farglielo capire” anche se non mi ha mai detto cosa.»_

Perché anche quando ti aveva salvato  ~~da te stesso~~  quella volta, aveva sorriso. Ti aveva guardato e aveva sorriso –con gli occhi.

_«E… e poi è meglio così, non trovi? Se fosse cosciente della situazione soffrirebbe…»_

50% di dolore.

_«Non so se lo sai, cioè sicuramente lo sai ma magari non ricordi, che il cervello quando proviamo un dolore insostenibile, si spegne, **bum**. E John soffriva troppo così… ha spento tutto. Il mio fratellino è sempre stato molto, molto furbo.»_

Troppo. Troppo da sopportare.

Troppo anche in quella stanza, dove la sorella del tuo coinquilino parlava a vanvera, piangendo a testa alta e a schiena dritta.

Piangeva senza asciugarsi le guance, né il naso gocciolante.

Non aveva paura, lei era un uomo  _vero_.

 

E tu invece lo fissavi e basta.

Fissavi quel letto bianco e colui che ospitava.

Esattamente come lo fissi ora nel suo letto di Baker Street.

Lo fai tutte le notti, da quando si è svegliato.

Da quando si è svegliato e ti ha chiesto il tuo nome, per poi ridere di quanto fosse  _strano._

E tu non fai altro.

Ogni notte lo fissi e lo controlli.

Ma niente.

Non ha più incubi.

Ha dimenticato persino l’Afghanistan.

E ora dorme sereno.

A _patico_.

 

E tu fissi il suo volto.

Quello stesso che un tempo leggevi con la soddisfazione sciolta sulle labbra.

E che ora è impenetrabile, vuoto.

Il tuo libro preferito ha le pagine  _bianche_.

 

E tu dopo questa osservazione, ti alzi ed esci.

Dopo questa osservazione che fai tutte le sere da una settimana a questa parte, scappi.

No, non scappi. Sarebbe inutile.

Inutile come fissare per giorni interi le pagine bianche di una storia dimenticata, cancellata.

No, non hai paura. Solo gli uomini hanno paura.

E tu non lo  _sei_.

 

E vai in salotto, a mente accesa.

Sempre, sempre, perennemente accesa.

Non puoi più giocare a nascondino con i tuoi pensieri tra quelle pagine tanto ricche.

E così stai lì, neanche Lestrade può distrarti.

_«Cosa? E lo strambo non l’ha ancora scaricato?»_

**_Stupido te a credere in uno stupido me._ **

«Yahmm… ehy…»

**_Stupido, stupido, stupido me._ **

«Sei sveglio anche tu.»

**_Ovvio, palesemente ovvio._ **

«Bhe, se non ti dispiace ti faccio compagnia. Sai, mi sveglio sempre a quest’ora…»

**_Ma cos— Le tre._ **

**_Sono le tre._ **

«È come se qualcosa mi richiamasse… qualcosa che quando mi sveglio non c’è, ma dovrebbe…»

**_No, no._ **

**_Razionalizziamo: dobbiamo escludere l’impossibile._ **

**_Ma cosa è impossibile?_ **

«Sai, non so se te l’ho mai detto, cioè non so se te l’ho detto prima di… ehm, hai capito. Quello che intendevo è che… sai, mia mamma quando ero piccolo mi cantava sempre delle ninnananne… non che io pretenda che tu mi canti qualcosa! Ovvio! Solo che… avevo visto il violino e avevo pensato…»

**_Non registrare a livello emotivo._ **

**_Non trarre conclusioni affrettate._ **

**_Non fare supposizioni senza dati._ **

**_Non—_ **

«… che tu potessi suonare per me.»

Gli occhi si spalancano leggermente.  
Un sorriso illumina il volto.

_  
E un pennello cade sulle pagine bianche._

  
100% ragioni per ricordare il nome.

«Certo,  _John_.»

 

**~E fu un lento scivolare.**

**Author's Note:**

> Se non mi avete odiato leggendola mi odierete adesso, perché SI’ adesso vengono le mie note infernali, che fanno (mala) concorrenza a quelle di Roxe xD
> 
> Anche perché questa volta sono doppie. All’inizio e alla fine xDDD
> 
> Inizio subito col dire che “10% di fortuna, 20% di destrezza, 15% di forza di volontà concentrata, 5% di piacere, 50% di dolore, 100% di ragioni per ricordare il nome” è la traduzione di una strofa della canzone Remember the name, cantata dai Linkin Park. Quindi niente di mio.
> 
> La cosa più interessante (almeno per me) è il layout un po’ particolare di questa storia.
> 
> 1)All’inizio vediamo le parole di Harry al centro e i pensieri di Sherlock a lato. Perché?
> 
> La visione che volevo dare era questa: la mente di Sherlock mette in primo piano le parole che capta all’esterno, quindi al centro, ed elabora dei pensieri, delle note, su queste. Un po’ come prendere appunti sul libro. Al centro c’è l’originale, a lato le tue considerazioni.
> 
> 2)Pooooi, dopo le parole di Harry, che in verità sono solo un ricordo, si passa al presente, con Sherl che si fa le pippe mentali guardando John dormire (altro che Edward Cullen tzè!) e finalmente qui si capisce qualcosa. La bomba è esplosa e Johnny-boy ha perso la memoria, o almeno gli avvenimenti più recenti della sua vita, tanto che Sherlock per lui è solo un nome strano.
> 
> 3)Ecco, qui vorrei soffermarmi perché Sherlock lo salta mentalmente, ma per il semplice fatto che il cervello evita le faccende dolorose. Perché essere considerato strambo, strano, è normale per lui, ma essere definito tale da John…
> 
> 4)«Cosa? E lo strambo non l’ha ancora scaricato?» queste sono le parole di Donovan che alla notizia di ciò che è accaduto a John. Ovviamente Sherlock non avrebbe dovuto sentirle, ma sappiamo bene che compare sempre nei momenti meno opportuni.
> 
> 5) Cambio di layout, di nuovo *i lettori la guardano spazientiti*. Or dunque, qui come avete notato al centro ci sono i pensieri di Sherl, e a lato le parole di John, che sono reali, non un mero ricordo.  
> Il grassetto sui ricordi c’è perché Sherlock è concentrato sui suoi arzigogoli mentali, e le parole di Watson, fanno solo da sfondo, fino a che Watson non gli chiede di suonare per lui. A quel punto tutto si mescola. Il punto focale torna centrale e la scena è in toto, come se i pensieri di Sherl si fossero riallacciati al mondo reale, come se John fosse tornato nel mondo di Sherl.
> 
> 6) «Certo, John.» il nome in corsivo non è a caso. Vi siete resi conto che per tutta la durata della shot non è stato fatto un solo singolo nome? Harry viene chiamata sorella, John coinquilino o fratellino, Molly patologa. Le uniche cose che hanno un nome sono i luoghi, come Baker Street, perché sono gli unici punti fissi, immutabili e affidabili che Sherlock nella sua mente ha.   
> Il nome di John viene fatto solo alla fine perché proprio in quel momento John torna John, nella testa di Sherlock. Non era altro che il suo ex coinquilino, non era il suo John, non era quello che gli andava a fare la spesa sbuffando, ma sorrideva quando lo vedeva mangiare. Però quando si sveglia alle tre di notte perché “svegliato da qualcosa che dovrebbe esserci ma in verità non c’è” Sherlock incomincia ad avere una piccola speranza, ma le speranze non sono dati certi, le speranze sono sentimenti labili, fin troppo umani, e lui cerca di sopprimerle.  
> Ma alla fine, come sempre quando si parla di John, il cervello rallenta, andando a ritmo del cuore e la speranza cresce. John si riprenderà? Sherlock non lo sa, sa solo che farà l’impossibile perché ciò accada, o lo riconquisterà di nuovo. Di certo non se lo lascerà sfuggire perché quello è John.


End file.
